In general, a low-level laser treatment (LLLT) is widely used in the world as a curative means, in which low-level laser beam is radiated onto a skin, so DNA of the skin receives stimulation, so that protein synthesis is increased and a cell division in the skin is activated, thereby causing a quick circulation of the blood, reproducing a damaged skin tissue, and effectively curing an ulcer of the skin.
That is, when low-level laser beam is radiated onto a human body, blood vessels of the human body are expanded and the circulation of the blood is improved, thereby curing the damaged cell tissue as a normal state. In addition, when low-level laser beam is radiated onto acupuncture points of the human body, the acupuncture points are stimulated so that a pain in the skin and muscle is removed and the affected part of the human body is cured.
Although the low-level laser treatment was established in the year 1895 A.D., it has been widely spread in the world from the year 1989 A.D. due to a treatise “photobiological reaction” written by Dr. Tiina Karu, who was a professor of a Russia scientific academy technology center. According to the Tiina Karu's treaties, low-level laser beam stimulates and activates cell functions. After the treaties of Dr. Tiina Karu, the low-level laser treatment has been widely studied and developed in U.S.A, Europe, Japan, Russia and etc, and is now used as an effective curative means in various medical treatment fields. Through various studies and clinical demonstrations, it has become clear that the low-level laser treatment is effectively adapted for anti-inflammation, anti-inflammatory activity, thrombolysis, biological stimulation, and tissue reproduction. In particular, the low-level laser treatment effectively recovers immunity.
In addition, low-level laser beam radiated onto a scalp causes a quick circulation of the blood in the scalp and activates hair-root cells, thereby promoting hair growth with curing hair loss.